Typically, individuals interested in purchasing or renting real estate often desire to identify available properties that fall within the bounds of their selected search parameters (e.g., price range, square footage, number of bedrooms, etc.). The basic details about available properties are commonly available, such as through posted ads, a real estate agent, or a property listing service that maintains a database of available properties.
Based on preferred criteria, an automated search may be performed by a listing service or agent, and a search report may be returned to the user with available listings that satisfy the user's selected search parameters. For example, the service or agent may send an email update to an individual with information about select properties. The automatic search reports are convenient for a prospective buyer to be notified of properties that satisfy their search parameters. However, the information available to the user is limited, and the method of providing that information to the user is also limited.
The search parameters for searching properties are usually limited to basic property details, such as a price range, a preferred number of bedrooms and bathrooms, etc. Some listing services expand the search options to include other common features of a property that users may be seeking. A user may have the option to select properties that have, for example, a pool, or a finished basement, or a garage. Some services offer access to additional information that is publicly available for a property location, such as neighborhood demographics, etc. Yet even with this additional info, typically only basic details specific for a property are provided.
Many individuals consider other factors besides the basic details of an available property. Some individuals would like to know more broadly which neighborhoods or zip codes include features that appeal to the individual, regardless of whether any available properties are within a designated location. A real estate agent working for the buyer may provide more personalized information, such as details about the seller or information about the property that is shared between agents. However, the agent's knowledge is typically limited to the information shared between agents or the agent's personal knowledge of the area. And, some prospective buyers do not want the hassle of dealing with an agent or do not fully trust the agent because the agent presumably has the motivation to make a commission.
Thus, a tool is desired that would allow individuals to obtain and better access property information beyond the basic details provided by listing services, and to be able to share more reliable or trusted property- and neighborhood-related information. It would also be desirable for a prospective buyer or renter to be automatically provided with search results that are not limited to basic property information, but also include additional objective and subjective information about the location.